never be the same
by M.S.Mithell
Summary: when mia is transported to asgard as a test by loki she must now get used to life there but its hard to be a human among gods. takes place during  the thor movie.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

****_light a way_

There were three things that Amelia knew well, one that she hated her name, two that she looked amazing in orange, when many people did not and that snow was magical. No matter what someone said, Mia thought that snow was pure magic falling to earth. Therefore, when it started snowing in her small town in Texas she was the first one out the door, she did not care that it was almost two AM. Mia had rushed down her stairs skidded across the hall to the closet and grabbed her snow boots, pulled on her jacket, ignored the dancing and growling dog and burst from the door.

Mia leapt off the porch into the fall snow as her germen shepherded, Milo, ran out after her barking as loud as he could. Mia laughed and kicked some of the fresh snow at him and he jumped back growling a little. Though there was hardly any snow on the ground Mia still had enough to make Milo jump. Mia chuckled and started down her long country drive deciding to walk all the way to the end of it and then back. Living in the middle of nowhere was wonderful and a curse. If it snowed to much then Mia and her family couldn't get into town and if it was simply all rainy they'd have to use the truck cause it'd get to muddy.

Mia watched as Milo rushed down the long drive that lead to the two-lane country road on one end and her large white house at the other. Milo barked and ran after something Mia could not see. Mia sighed and ran after him for the fun of it. She did a cartwheel and almost landed on her face a she heard thunder over her head. Thunder? That was not very common. Mia looked up to the sky and saw dancing lights, all shades and colors, like those pretty colors you saw over Alaska or something. But in Texas? That wasn't natural. The thunder got worse and Mia began to fear for lightning. "Milo!" She called. The germen shepherded stopped and spun bouncing back to her, eager to please her.

Mia kept one eye on the sky's as she turned, starting to head back to the house when Milo finally reached her. Mia went to take one last glance at the strange sky when the world around her suddenly was light with a bright light, forcing Mia to throw her arms over her face and cry out, grabbing Milo and holding onto his collar as the light got brighter. There was a strange feeling of being lifted into the air for a moment as Mia fell to her knees and clung to Milo who had his paws on her shoulders and dug his nails into them painfully, but Mia didn't complain she was sure she was gripping his fur tighter than he liked.

When the light finally faded and the flying feeling was done, Milo still clung to her a little, but after a second he stood up right and began to growl.

Mia wasn't sure if she wanted to look around or not but when she finally did, she looked up and saw what she really did not expect. The room was shiny and shimmering all gold. When Mia turned she saw a she was not only in a large gold room, but she was in the middle of what seemed to be a kind of feast or something, because there was a long table covered with food and the people sitting there were all staring at her. Milo had his hackles up, teeth bared and his eats were flat to his head.

One man, near the head of the table stood slowly, his eyes fixed on Mia. His hair was blond and long, he had a small beard on his face and his eyes were a deep blue. He worse a kind of fine armor that shined and gleamed here and there and he had a hammer tied to his belt.

"You! Who are and how did you get here?" he demanded, pointing a firm finger at Mia which made Milo bark and snap his gnaws at the man making it clear to the man that if he took another step he'd no longer have that finger.

"I honestly have no idea, dude." Mia said shaking her head as she looked around "I don't even know where here is." she said taking a small step back, Milo taking this opportunity to step between her and the man, still growling.

The man looked to all of the others at the table. A man who had been sitting on his right, his hair dark, he wore no real armor, but it was mostly leather with some metal here and there and flashes of green. The dark haired man kept close to the blond one as well as kept his eyes on Mia and Milo.

"Then answer who you are." the blond man said.

"And where you are from." the dark haired man added.

Mia took a deep breath "Mia Brook. This is my dog Milo." Mia said looking at Milo as he kept his protective stance between her and the men. "We were in Texas a moment ago but I'm beginning to doubt that's where we are now." Mia said giving another look around the room.

"Is that Midgard?" the dark haired man asked.

Mia gave him a strange look "No its earth." she said, looking him over. Mia started to think then. Earth. This really didn't look like earth, it kind of did look other worldly Milo was still standing protectively in front of her, his growling lesser now but his stance was still firm. Mia began to wonder if the fog knew they weren't on their planet any more or if it just knew, its master needed protection.

"You are on Asgard, the realm of the gods." The blond man said walking towards Mia, not getting to close because the closer he got he louder Milo growled. "I am Thor Odinson." He said formally.

Mia had to fight back a loud laugh. Thor. That was just funny to her. An alien named Thor who thought he was a god. HA! It was hilarious to Mia. Mia didn't know much about Norse mythology but she knew that Thor was a god and he was the god of thunder or something like Zeus. However, the more that Mia looked around the hall, the more she took in the scenery and the more she looked at the weird people the more she began to feel strange and kind of light headed. Before she knew it, darkness had taken her over and she heard Milo bark and snap at something as she fell towards the floor.

* * *

><p><strong><em>ok so this sorta sucks the next one will be better. i swear. forgive for spelling errors and grammar. i did a spell check but...never gets it all. blah.<em>**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

_the prize_

As Thor approached the fallen girl Loki magiced it into a cage, which the animal did not like, he bark and snarled even more than before as it tried to slip through the bars. Loki smiled at his work before he turned to Thor who scooped up the fallen girl with ease and turned to the room.  
>"It's not often that a human makes it to Asgard without a little help." Sif said looking around the room as she stood from her chair.<br>"But how did she get here? The bifrost is guarded by Heimdall." Volstagg said, "He does see all you know." he added. Loki fought the desire to roll his eyes at the large fool.  
>"Let us put her somewhere to rest and summon father. He will know." Loki suggested in a calm and settled tone though his heart was racing faster and fast. It had worked! His spell to bring something from another world into the castle with no alarm or interference from anyone, and he Loki had done it. Though he had sent the spell almost an hour before the girl had arrived, it had worked all the same. Loki watched as Thor carried the girl out of the hall and Loki quickly followed, not wanting to lose the proof of his new powers, so he kept Thor and the girl in sight.<br>Loki ordered a servant to prepare a room near his and when they had arrived to the hall where Loki's room was placed a servant stood outside of a door waiting to lead them into the room. Thor carried the girl to the large bed that was placed in the center of the room and laid her on top of the many fur's that covered it. The girl's hair was dark brown but it had some strange orange strands in what was clearly strategically placed through out her hair. She wore a heavy coat of leather with another shirt underneath, not as thick but it was clearly made for warmth with a hood, the color milk, but just visible underneath it was a dark green shirt, her pants were a dark grey and were thick, looking like they were made for warmth as well, her boots were shiny and smooth with a strange pattern with flowers here and there, brown and gold.  
>The moment Thor placed her down Loki pulled some of the furs to cover her "I have it from here, Thor, go back to your feast." Loki said, smiling up to his brother. Thor smiled back and patted Loki's shoulder before he left the room.<br>"I will tell father of her tomorrow." Thor announced as the servants closed the door. Loki smiled at him, but that smile faded as he looked down at his prize. The girl was fair enough, that any man could tell but it was not her looks that attacked Loki to her it was the fact that she was her. His only little piece of proof that he could do it. He could travel in and out of the realm without being seen and the girl was his little test, though had not expected it to be her, he had been aiming for the animal in fact, the dog she had been clinging too. Loki stood and took the girls boots off, placing them at the end of the bed and he took off her leather jacket, he was sure it wasn't very comfortable. Once he had her jacket off he pulled the furs up to cover her. She stirred, taking a deep breath as her eyes fluttered and her eyes slowly opened.  
>Loki looked down at the girl as she stared up at the ceiling as if she didn't really it there for a moment. She seemed to sense he was standing there because she turned her head to look at him. Loki didn't say anything, he didn't even move as the girls silver eyes inspected him closely for a moment but something seemed to change because she shoot up in the bed and rolled out in one great flurry of movement. She slide, almost falling on the floor as she scrambled away from the bed and Loki.<br>The girl looked him over, her hands held out a little as if she was trying to prepare for a fight. The girl, Mia, as Loki recalled her name, looked to him and nodded once before giving a small "Hi."  
>"Please," Loki said, holding a small hand out to her "I mean no harm." he said as she walked around the bed, but the girl walked with him, keeping him at an equal distance apart.<br>"Sure, and then I'll turn into a unicorn and it will rain glitter!" she said sarcastically as they circled. Loki wouldn't be surprised if such a thing happened, he'd seen stranger things.  
>"Well then I suppose that wont be happening since I am telling you the truth. Which is probably the most honest I've ever been with a woman." he said as he continued to try and get closer to her. "How did you get here?" he asked, though he knew the answer.<br>Mia threw her hands up "I have no idea. I'm not even kidding. I was onside with my dog when it started snowing and then this light came and then we were in that hall or whatever it was." she said, still moving with him, her silver eyes still on his green ones.  
>"What is your animal's name?" he asked.<br>"Where is he?" she snapped looking around for him.  
>"In a cage. He would have killed us if we had tried to touch you while he was protecting you." Loki said, stopping. "He is a very loyal hound." he said, trying to compliment her in the hopes that she would soften.<br>"I'd like him back." she snapped like one might demand their weapon.  
>"I will have him sent for." Loki said, though he did not move to do so. Mia looked him over, as she seemed to relax a little. "Mia, correct?" Loki asked.<br>"Yeah, who are you?" she asked taking a step closer to the bed at the same time Loki did.  
>"I am Loki, son of Odin." he said bowing his head slightly, though he still kept his eyes on her, he didn't want to lose sight of his prize.<br>"Odin? You're related to Thor?" she asked. "Or whatever his name was. The blond tank." she explained, holding a hand over her head as if Loki needed sign language to explain.  
>"Yes, he is my brother." Loki said, smiling at the girl. She was small, possibly a head or two shorter than Loki was, and her hair was long, to the middle of her back. Loki supposed she was beautiful, he could see it, but that was not where his mind was focused.<br>"That's uh neat." she said looking around the room again "So….uh where is it you said I was?" she asked carefully.  
>"Asgard." Loki answered starting to walk around the bed, wondering if the girl would allow him to get closer.<br>"That's like another planet or something?" she asked, letting him get a bit closer.  
>"Another world yes." Loki answered.<br>"How did I get here?" she asked. Loki began to answer her that he had done it but he thought it best to cover his tracks as well as he could.  
>"We do not know. We are going to investigate." Loki lied smoothly. Loki was used to lying; he was greatly skilled at it.<br>Mia nodded slowly as Loki came around to the side of bed she was on. Though she didn't run away, it was clear that she was uncomfortable with him so close. Loki didn't want to upset his prize. "Why don't we get you some clothing and reunite you with your hound." Loki suggested, smiling, trying to be his charming self. "Then perhaps some food." Loki suggested, stepping back and holding an arm out to direct her toward the door. Though she seemed hesitant, Mia did so, grabbing her boots before she headed towards the door, Loki close behind her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>ok here's part 2. hopefully less crappy than part one. please forgive for misspelling and so on i did a spell check but its never bullet proof. <strong>_


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

_friends_

Mia was sitting in the middle of the bed looking at the clothes that Loki had gotten for her. Milo, whom had been brought to her not long after she had gotten some food, was sitting next to her looking at the clothes as well. They were fine dresses, mostly sparkly and in four different shades of green. The brightest one was a kind of pastel green with a silver belt and sleeves; it would not be too bad if it weren't for the fact that it was all sparkly. The one just under that was a little more neon green, just as sparkly, with a dark green skirt fading into the neon. The one that Mia liked the most was the third one; it was a forest kind of green with gold on the ends of the sleeves and skirts, still, sparkly. The last one was darker green and not sparkly, but the fabric was so heavy Mia was positive she'd die from the heat.

Mia looked to Milo who whimpered a little and put his heats down. "Me too." Mia said picking the forest green one with the gold. Mia took off her cream-colored sweater, her dark green shirt; she was guessing that's what made Loki pick all the green dresses, kicked off the dark grey pajama pants and her socks, putting them in her rubber snow boots. Mia slipped into the sparkly dress, wondering if the more sparkles meant the more lovely or the richer the person here on Asgard. The dress had a string that held the sleeves over her hand, the string on her middle finger with gold on the ends. There was a long piece of fabric that wrapped around her shoulders, which were bare as well as her neck and some of her chest, the dress fit a little tighter than she had liked, but it fit. It dragged behind her on the floor as well, the gold ends matching the gold on the floor.

"How do I look?" Mia asked Milo who barked excitedly. "I thought so too." Mia said spinning once as she headed for the mirror that was in the corner; though the walls and doors were shiny enough she didn't have to use it to much. She inspected herself closely, she looked good she supposed save for the hair, its looked terrible. Mia walked to the small desk and found a comb, pleased to do so.

Once her hair was done Mia and Milo headed from the room and let the servant Loki had had posted at her door lead her to where she was supposed to be since she had no idea. Milo padded along side her, panting happily. Mia had no idea what Loki had done to him but Milo liked Loki. Last night when Loki had taken her to get food, Milo had sat between them and every time Loki moved, Milo moved with him, but he let Loki closer than he had let anyone else. Though Mia didn't trust him, she knew Milo wouldn't let him hurt her either, so she agreed to go along with it.

The servant opened the door and bowed as Mia walked past them, Milo right next to her. As Mia stepped into the hall, she saw that the room was large and beautiful. She was almost frozen by the beauty of the hall. There were no windows but there were a few pillars set perfectly opposite to one another all down the hall. Mia found her eyes fixed on the floor, not because she was scare, though that was true, she was fixed on the floor because the design was amazing! Gold, twisting, and swirling about like old Viking carvings, Celtic circles and things like that, the floor was so beautiful.

Milo was unfazed by the floor; he bounded beyond her down the hall to sit next to Loki as if they were best friends. Loki chuckled and pet the dog, scratching its ears and rubbing its chin. A woman in a golden dress went to stand next to Loki and smiled as Milo licked at her hand and she proceeded to pet him gently. Though Loki and the woman had their moment of joy with Milo, the other two did not move. A man with a really weird hat in Mia's opinion sat on the throne with a tall golden staff in one hand and a golden patch over his right eye. Thor stood not far from him, his hammer in his hand and a long red cape on his shoulders. Milo licked Loki's hand and then bounded back to Mia's side as she stopped at Thor's nod.

"Your name is Mia, correct?" the man on the throne asked.

"Yeah- Yes! Yes….highness?" she said, feeling awkward suddenly, she had no idea how to talk to a king or whatever he was…..God King?

"Do you know how you came to this realm?" Odin asked Mia, eyeing her closely.

"No damn idea." Mia said, without thinking. Thor laughed, the woman did not, Odin didn't seem to even be fazed by it at all, he seemed more interested in how she had gotten here than in her manners.

"Were there signs in the skies? Perhaps strange colors appearing at random?" Odin asked, she watched his eye look her over, she felt like she was being x-rayed by that eye.

"No, your highness, not that I was aware of. I don't watch the sky much." Mia said honestly, with a small shrug.

Odin stood and walked down the steps until he was face to face with Mia. Mia looked down and tried to appear respectful, but Odin seemed more interested in her face so he lifted her chin slightly so she looked at him. She looked into his eye and he gazed in to both of hers like he was trying to read her soul or something.

"I am sorry but until we know how you got here and why it was you who were sent here we must keep you here." Odin said, his voice still rough but it was trying to be soothing, Mia understood this but it still didn't make her feel very comforted, she was still a human among gods and she didn't like feeling weak and defenseless, which was probably why Milo was so protective.

"I understand and accept this, your highness." Mia said, surprised at how formal she sounded saying it. She had decided that if they had told her she was to stay that she would try to get along here, learn from them, maybe learn some magic, that was her biggest hope, she'd love to feel like Harry Potter when she got home.

Odin nodded and then left rather quickly. Mia was about to ask what she did now when the woman strode over, a pleasant smile on her face.

"Hello, Mia, I am Queen Frigga." she said, her voice was cheerful and she was a very beautiful woman. "Your dog is a very pleasant beast." she said with a chuckle as she pet Milo, whom seemed to feel the same fondness towards Frigga.

"Thank you, your highness." Mia said, still feeling awkward as she said it, she knew she was never going to get used to this.

"Now, Mia, should you need anything, please feel free to call upon me for help, if I cannot help you I will send one of my maids to do so." she said, sounding sincere. "I'd hate for you to feel as though you have no friends in Asgard." the Queen said, her face holding the concern she claimed to feel. Mia found it strange that when she mentioned friends here eyes snapped up to Loki.

Mia looked back to the queen quickly before Loki noticed her gaze and smiled at her "If I need help I will ask for it." Mia lied. If she needed help Mia would do what she always did. Get frustrated, get annoyed and then try to work it out herself before she even thought to ask someone to help her. Mia bowed to Frigga as she walked away, toughing Mia's arm gently as she did so. Mia sighed as Loki and Thor reached her at the same time.

"Welcome to Asgard, Mia." Thor said clapping her on the shoulder so, almost knocking her over, but Thor simply kept going. Loki shock his head at his brother. Mia steadied herself and looked at Loki. He was wearing a strange horned helmet and he had a green cap like Thor's. Mia nodded to him as she turned, Milo jumping to his feet and following Mia as she began to walk away.

"Mia, wait." Loki called, making Mia skid to a halt and Milo to slide on the smooth floor a little. Mia turned to look at Loki as he strode over to her, a smile that was clearly trying to be innocent and charming but Mia knew better. "Perhaps I could give you the tour of the castle, even of the grounds." he offered. Mia shock her head at him, frowning as she tried to work out what was going through that mans head.

"Um, sure?" Mia said, not really sure, she liked the idea, though Loki offered her his arm all the same. She took it, though she had much rather just go back to her room and hide there until the world made sense again. Loki showed Mia everything, all the gardens, all the ponds, though Mia was more excited about the one closest to her room that was small with a fountain and many flowers floating in it. Mia was in love with the small pond instantly.

"Well you guys sure do like the whole smooth and shiny look, huh?" Mia said as she saw yet again, another room that shimmered and shined with gold. The only things she liked were the floors and the doors. Their designs were all twists and turns and they were all interesting but she got bored with the smooth surfaces and the shiny gold that covered the whole castle.

"I suppose so, yes." Loki said, Mia walked around the room, her eyes on the floor as she walked from one end of the room to the other. Her eyes were drawn to the long train of her dress as well, watching it drag along the shining surface. "What do you do on earth?" Loki asked.

"School mostly. History major." she said smiling at Loki before she looked back to the man who was looking at her like a man who had some ten point buck's head mounted on his wall. She wasn't sure, if it made her on comfortable or if it made her feel special. He was a god after all.

"I suppose you know much of your world than?" he asked, crossing the room to stand in front of her at least an arms length away, though Mia felt like he was closer, he made her nervous.

"Yeah a bit." Mia said. "Why? Do you want to know earth history?" she asked, mocking a little.

"Yes, actually I would." he said, sounding honest but she wasn't very sure.

Mia let her eyes look him over a few times before she spoke again. "You really are a weird." she muttered.

Loki frowned and cocked his head to the side a little "How so?" he asked crossing the room to her a little.

"Your not telling the whole story. You know something and I'm not sure what, but your keeping it to yourself." she said, watching is reaction, was too simply to make his smile wider. "And from what I know of you in our myths, you're not the Mr. Nice-Guy you're showing off." Mia said as Milo padded around the room, sniffing and snorting here and there.

Loki stopped about arms length from her, his pale green eyes scanning her like her silver eyes had scanned him a moment ago. "Perhaps I am only nice to you." he said, holding his hand out to her. "I would like to be your friend, Mia of Midgard." he said and this time Mia believed it. Milo walked over happily and sat down next to Loki, as if to confirm his story, Loki smiled and reached down to stroke his ears lovingly, still leaving his hand extended for Mia. Mia took his hand while his attention was on Milo, but the moment her hand touched his, he looked back at her and a smile she hadn't seen before slide onto his face slowly, a kind of gentle and kind smile.

"So I guess were friends." Mia said, smiling back at him as her heart gave an obvious skip.

* * *

><p><em><strong>part three. please forgive for crappy grammar and bad spelling. spell check doesn't always do the trick.<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

_surprise_

Loki was not so sure, why he called the girl his friend, she was more like his trophy, his proof at how powerful he had gotten. However, Loki still found it strange that when he looked at the girl, she did not feel like a trophy. Mia quickly began to become a friend to him. She acted like his friend and he began to act like hers. Milo was always with one or the other. He would wonder around sniffing the floor until he found Loki and then bound over and sit next to him as if he had been doing this for years. He would then leave Loki to go and find Mia, but when the two were together, Milo was always there, between them and who ever was with them.

"I've decided I'd like to try and get some training." Mia announced one day as they sat at lunch, Milo shamelessly begging for attention from the both of them, begging for food. "You know like combat training." she said as she curled up into her chair a little.

"Combat training?" Loki asked, a little surprised.

"Well you have some, Thor has training, pretty much everyone had training it seems but me." she said with a shrug. "Sorta starting to feel left out." she said, laughing a little.

Loki smiled at her, but he was not sure about letting his prize get training to fight, she might start fighting him and he did not want that. He liked her to much now. In the few days that Mia had been there it was clear that she wasn't going anywhere and Loki didn't mind to much, he had become very attached to Mia and he believed Mia was attached to him, though she seemed hesitant to do so she finally seemed to loosen up around him, Milo was a big help in convincing her, he'd always run off and leave her to come find Loki and when she would go looking for him, she'd find him with Loki.

"Then I suppose you will need some training." Loki said, though he did not want to but denying her the training would give her the impression that he did not trust her when she now trusted him so much.

"Awesome!" She said "Cause I already asked the warriors three to do it." she said, not even looking guilt as she said it. Loki chuckled at her for a moment before he slipped Milo some meat.

After lunch, Loki and Mia took their traditional walk to wherever either of them had to be. Today it was to the training field for Mia. The walk was always interesting, they would pick up the conversation they had the last time they walked, the would wonder from topic to topic. They talked of books, they spoke of music, theater, Mia talked a lot about movies, and Loki listened intently.

Once they reached the training ground Mia vanished into a changing room where she was then fitted for armor, Milo following her, not sure, he liked all these new and strange people surrounding his Mia. Loki wondered over to the warriors three and nodded to them.

"Ah! Loki!" Fandral said as cheerfully as he always was. "What brings you here? Up for some sparing?" he asked jabbing a practice sword at Loki.

"No, Miss Mia is getting training; I would like to over see it." Loki stated simply.

"You are quite fond of that girl." said the giant bolder that was Volstagg. "I have not to spend much time with her but she seems like a pleasant girl."

"She is she also has more interesting conversation than I expected." Loki said as he took a couple of throwing knives and directed himself towards a target.

"Has she told you how much Midgard has changed since we left?" Fandral asked.

"She has told me many things about man kind." Loki said as he threw knives at the target, hitting the center most every time.

"Well she is a lovely young woman." Fandral said. "Perhaps I should endeavor to know her…better."

Loki threw a dagger so hard it hit another one and made sparks, which then set the target on fire. Volstagg, Fandral and Hogon all stared at it, but Loki looked to Mia as she stepped out onto the field.

Mia's hair was pulled back, she wore little to no armor, just a breastplate that covered her chest and her right shoulder but not her left, she wore all black leather, black leather pants, black leather shirt, black leather boots and some black leather was wrapped around her hand.

Loki was surprised when he saw Sif walking with her, the two talking and laughing as they did so. Wonderful. That was what Loki wanted, Mia to become best friends with Sif.

"Hello, Miss Mia!" Volstagg said excitedly.

Mia smiled seeming genuinely happy to see him "Hello!"

"I will be teaching you some hand to hand combat and then Fandral will teach you some sword tricks and then Hogon will teach you to use other fun weapons." Vostagg said, still sounding happy. Loki wanted to smack him.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Mia said with a shrug.

"Do not worry," Sif said, putting her hand on Mia's shoulder. Loki was a little annoyed that Milo let Sif do this; every time he tried to touch Mia, he growled and got between them. However, Milo sat there, looking as happy as ever. "I will be here to help you. They often forget that there are different moves and standards when one fights a woman." Sif said.

"Only because one often forgets with such a fierce opponent like you, Sif." Fandral said, smiling at her as everyone else laughed or chuckled. Mia smiled.

"Uh, Loki." Mia said, her silver eyes looking to him as she spoke "Do you mind taking Milo else where. He's likely to attack them when they attack me." Mia asked. Loki refused to leave Mia in the presence of Fandral. Therefore, he waved his hand and Milo vanished, Loki had sent him to her room for the time being.

"There. He will be angry when you return I am sure, but he is out of the way." Loki said, crossing his arms over his chest as he waited for the training to begin.

Volstagg began with simple moves. Kick, punch, some twists and turns as well as some jabs and jumps. She seemed to be doing well until someone knocked down a sword and distracted her and Volstagg landed a punch right to the gut, under her breastplate.

Mia fell to her knees and Loki began to rush and check on her when he decided it might be best to just wait and see if she needed help before he ran over there. Volstagg walked over and touched her shoulder, crouching down to ask her if she was all right. Loki was once again annoyed that she permitted him to touch her. Mia nodded and stood, shaking all four of her limbs as she did.

"Well, if I wasn't awake before…" Mia said shaking her head a little. Volstagg and the rest laughed, Loki simply smiled, still annoyed.

For the next twenty minutes, this went on, Volstagg throwing a punch and Mia ducking, dodging or taking the hit. Volstagg hit her shoulder so hard Loki heard the pop from all the way across the room. Loki rushed over to her this time, but it had only popped, it was not broken or out of place. Mia actually said it felt better.

After Volstagg was done, Hogon stepped forward and tossed Mia a staff. At first she plaid with it, twist it around her hand, tossing it here and there, doing some simple tricks but Hogon began to attack and wiped the playful smile off of her face. For a moment Mia had a hard time keeping up, she tried to swing and flips like Hogon did, she even tried to do a little jump using the staff but she landed hard on her back, but Hogon did not stop. He leapt into the air and pointed his staff towards Mia's chest. Loki was about to intervene when suddenly Hogon was thrown back by a burst of orange energy that Loki knew without a doubt, came from Mia.

For the span of about ten full seconds, Loki, Volstagg, Sif and Fandral all stared at Mia as she sat up looking just as surprised as we all were. She stared at the staggering Hogon for a moment before she looked to Loki and the other. "Um…who did that?"

Volstagg, Sif, and Fandral all pointed at her. Mia looked from them to Hogon who seemed annoyed that Mia had gotten the better of him. "No magic, this is not the place for magical training."

"I am so sorry; I had no idea I could do that, I'm not even sure I did." Mia said holding up her hands as she got to her feet.

"Oh, you did." Loki said confidently. He knew she did it, he could sense it, he was surprised though that he did not sense it before. Then again if was in her, which he was sure it was now, that would explain why he…

"Well, it seems this human is full of tricks." Sif said walking over and smiling down at Mia. "I am interested to see just how many you have." she said with a laugh before she left the room.

Loki looked to Mia and smiled at her, trying to make her feel less like frightened. "This now gives us something more to talk about." He said, smiling. Mia smiled back, still a little bothered by the new talent she had developed.


End file.
